


You’ve got a Friend in Me

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, F/M, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Multi, NSFW, Shrinking, Unaware Pred, Vore, human dildo, sorta - Freeform, unwilling prey, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yasmin gets her boyfriend, Greg, to agree to let her stick a “toy” up his butt and keep it there for the night; Greg doesn’t know the toy is actually his shrunken and gagged best friend, Jacob, who would like to be anywhere else.Written by just-a-nibble over on tumblr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	You’ve got a Friend in Me

Yasmin looked at Greg, her boyfriend, presenting his backside to her on his hands and knees. He fidgeted with nerves, but like a true gentleman of his word Greg didn’t turn around.

“No peeking,” she reminded him anyways. “Now this is one of my newest toys, but I want you to really break it in for me, so how about it spends the evening inside your beautiful pucker? If you can survive that, I’m certain some victory morning sex will be in order.” 

Greg whimpered at the thought, clearly excited by the notion of a night of stimulation followed by mind-blowing sex.

“Be patient.” Yasmin teased, reaching into her bag. She pulled out the shrunken form of Jacob, bound and gagged but still struggling up a storm. Jacob was Greg’s best friend since childhood, and yet Yasmin was of the mindset that Jacob’s eyes wandered over her boyfriend too much for her liking. As was her style, Yasmin decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Yasmin grinned like a cat that got the canary, pulling out the lube to spurt some on Jacob’s head. The tiny sputtered as best he could, grimacing to try and keep the goo out of his eyes.

Yasmin rubbed it all over his tiny form, making sure he was slicked up and ready for the journey. With her lubed fingers Yasmin now teased Greg’s rim, pressing the pads of her fingers gently inside as she prepped her boyfriend for the most depraved act of his life.

To Greg, all he was focused on was the heat flowing to his penis even with just a few fingertips. He let out a moan, for the first time wondering if he’d be able to survive having a stimulating toy up his ass for an entire night. 

Jacob’s face turned sickly pale at his friends rumbling moan, the situation becoming all too real despite being the plot of some sick dream. Jacob looked up to Yasmin, trying to plead with his eyes, but he would find no mercy there.

“C’mon, Yas.” Greg huffed, rump wiggling from side to side. “Put it in already.”

Yasmin laughed, playfully swatting at Greg’s butt before spreading his cheeks. “As you wish.” She assured, bringing Jacob closer and closer to his doom.

Jacob’s heart skipped a beat, paralyzed as he found himself staring at that dark pucker twitching excitedly. From this view, Greg wasn’t even a person anymore, just an ominous fleshy tube eager to swallow him up.

But surely Greg would realize something was up, right? Greg wasn’t a cruel individual; he’d never want to make Jacob suffer intentionally. 

Jacob’s mind raced to enact a plan even as he was tilted so his feet pressed against the pucker. With only a bit of resistance, Jacob slipped inside up to his legs.

Instantly Jacob thrashed his legs about as much as he was physically capable, screams muffled through the gag as he fought for Greg’s attention. The only response was those anal muscles clenching down so hard Jacob feared his legs would break. Jacob trembled, terrified to do more.

“What the heck?” Greg asked a bit breathlessly, startled by the intense sensation inside his backdoor.

“Do you like it?” Yasmin asked, pushing Jacob gently further. Greg clenched again, trying to get a feel for what exactly his girlfriend placed up his ass. It was an odd shape, to be sure, but the vibrations and sensations were something Greg had never experienced before.

Whatever was up there felt good, and that’s all that mattered.

“Yes.” Greg finally answered, thrusting back once to try and get more inside him.

Yasmin winked to Jacob, knowing how torturous it must feel to hear your best friend enjoying your punishment. “Easy, big guy.” Yasmin put her hands on Greg’s hips to stop the thrusting from taking Jacob in entirely. “Let me get it in. It’s my treat for you, after all.”

Despite his pouting, Greg stayed still. Yasmin hummed, pleased as she got her face down close to Greg’s pucker, and more specifically the tiny man with only his head and shoulders left.

“See you in the morning.” Yasmin whispered. “Hope you survive til then.” She pressed one of her dainty fingers to Jacob’s temple, taking great pleasure in watching the man try desperately to plea with her. She agonizingly slowly pushed him inside, watching the little would-be “homewrecker” disappear and that ring of muscle gently squeeze around her index finger. 

Yasmin removed her finger with ease, curling to hug her boyfriend from behind as he squirmed beneath her. The stimulation inside Greg’s ass must be driving him nuts.

“Now then, let’s get started, shall we?” Yasmin teased, reaching a hand down to caress her boyfriend’s cock. After all, they had a long night ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, and stay tuned for part two ;)
> 
> Also I’m actively taking requests for prompts on tumblr @just-a-nibble


End file.
